


Silence

by nrswho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrswho/pseuds/nrswho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short story dealing with emotions. Lots of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

His eyes aren’t focused.  He stares out into nothing watching the water paint the windows.  But he’s not seeing.  How long had it been since those eyes stared into his own?  A month?  A year?  10 years?  Sam wasn’t sure, but the fine streaks of silver painting it’s way through his hair seemed to prove it had been far too long.

He’d not been to see his brother in four years.  He knew that much.  He couldn’t.   Since Cas.. what.  Since he died?  He’d done that before.  Evaporated?  Again, not a new thing.  He was an angel afterall.  But since he’d left. 

It was a night after a helluva fight, Sam wished he could call it a battle, but what transpired had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with his brother.  They’d fought their enemy so well, they never saw the end. 

Neither Sam nor Dean saw Cas being cast out with the bath water.  But as the last knife was plunged, the last bullet spread, 5 words hung in the air.  It would have been funny to someone else, it would have made the most stalwart Star Wars fan snicker.

But with 5 words, his brother was lost to him, he counted on his fingers one.. two.. three.., for the past 14 years.  The memory replayed in his mind for the millionth time, the fight was finished, they’d beaten the enemy.  There had been so many what was one more anyway? They had lost so many, what was one more?

But as Cas fell to his knees, Dean rushed forward, grabbing the Angels shoulders.  It took only seconds for the words to fall from his lips, but in these mere moments so much more was said by his eyes staring deep into the others.

“I love you.” He pulled Cas closer in time for him to melt into molecules.  In time for the last two words Castiel would utter to fly off with the very energy that was his being.

“I know.”


End file.
